


Being Sick Sucks (But Being In Love Doesn’t)

by LepidLilac



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based on how I act when I’m sick lmfao, Changbin’s nickname on Felix’s phone is Baby Changbean uwu, Felix takes care of Jisung while he’s sick, Felix’s nickname on Changbin’s phone is Yongbokkie, Fluff, Han Jisung has ADHD, Humorous, Jisung thinks Felix is the cutest Boi ever, M/M, Sick Fic, Sick Han Jisung, Soft Han Jisung, Soft Lee Felix, how do tag, is my jam, jilix, prove me wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LepidLilac/pseuds/LepidLilac
Summary: Han Jisung gets sick from getting caught in the rain one late night, and his roommate (and crush) Lee Felix forces him to stay home, trying his best to nurse him back to health and resist his own crush on Jisung.





	Being Sick Sucks (But Being In Love Doesn’t)

Jisung is so fucking out of it, clumsily turning off his alarm and burying his face in his pillows with a groan.

He should have known this was going to happen.

Chan told him not to stay at the studio too late (which was a ironic because Chan would stay all night if Woojin wasn’t around to nag some common sense into him but _anyways_ -), did he listen? Of course not! Jisung was super hyper-focused on finishing a set of lyrics for the song he’d been composing, effectively losing all sense of time due to his intense, adhd fueled concentration.

After leaving the studio at 3:47, he realized it had started to storm outside, effectively getting himself caught in the cold rain as he walked home. Once inside, he had started to sniffle and sneeze, though he had hoped sleep would cure him before his symptoms got any worse.

But obviously his body hates him, because he’s definitely, full blown sick now.

His head is pounding painfully, his throat feels raw, and he feels like there isn’t a drop of energy left anywhere in his body. Despite all that, through the sheer force of his stubbornness, he forces himself to get up, sneezing into his elbow a couple times as he does so.

“This is going to suck.” He grumbles to himself, a pout overtaking his expression.

It takes a moment for the room to stop spinning, but eventually he trudges out of his room and into the hall, promptly knocking into Lee Felix, who is the cutest boy in the _entire_ universe, and also Jisung’s roommate.

Surprisingly, Felix isn’t the one that falls, despite him being smaller, it’s Jisung who can’t regain his balance and ends up flat on his ass.

“Jisung!! Are you alright?” Felix asks as he looks down at him, eyes wide and cheeks pink from the steam now drifting lazily out of the bathroom. His blonde hair is wet, still dripping onto the towel around his shoulders and his T-shirt, and his cute little freckles are out on full display, a rarity since the boy is mildly self conscious about them.

Jisung is only slightly _entranced_ , but really can you blame him?

“Jisung?” Felix waves a hand in front of his face, brows furrowed in confusion. “You in there? You didn’t hit your head, did you?”

He blinks, realizing that he’s just been staring at Felix from the floor like an idiot.

“Sorry, I’m kind of out of it today.” He clears his throat and winces, reaching out and taking Felix’s outstretched hand. Once he’s pulled to his feet, Felix doesn’t let go of his hand, instead reaching out with the other one to touch Jisung’s forehead.

Felix’s hand is cool against his flushed skin, and gentle at that. He catches himself leaning into it, sighing quietly.

“You’re hot.” Felix says, obviously concerned.

And apparently, the fever killed off the last of his common sense because Jisung says: “Glad you think so” in response.

 _Nice_ _going_ , _you_ _Disaster_ _Gay._

 

Jisung’s Big Dumb Crush: 1

Jisung’s Last Two (2) Braincells: 0

 

Felix rolls his eyes and laughs, thankfully not bothered by Jisung’s momentary loss of brain power. “You’re funny.” Felix says dryly, lips quirking up into a smile. “But you weren’t actually planning on leaving the house today right? You’ve got a nasty fever.”

Jisung’s awkward silence is answer enough.

“Dude, really?” Felix sighs and Jisung crosses his arms, equal parts stubborn and embarrassed by being chided by the younger ( _and_ _yes_ _he_ _is_ _older_ _even_ _if_ _it’s_ _just_ _by_ _one_ _day_ -).

“It’s really not that bad-“ He protests weakly but Felix just groans in response and tugs at his hand, leading him over to the couch and nudging him back to sit down.

“You’re staying here and so am I.” Felix announces, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over him.

“Felix, I’m fine, really…Don’t you have dance practice-?” Jisung says, though his protest is sort of ruined once he sneezes like five times times in a row. Felix just hands him a tissue from the box on the coffee table and waits patiently for him to recover from the sneezing fit.

“Bless you. And I’m not leaving you while you’re sick. That’s final.” Felix says after a moment, patting Jisung’s head. “Just- relax okay? I’ll get you some medicine and water.”

He huffs in response and flops onto his side, immediately regretting the motion as his head pounds viciously. Curling up in a ball, he closes his eyes, trying not to focus on the headache.

Jisung thinks he might have passed out if he has tried to get any work done today, so he is (begrudgingly) thankful for running into Felix.

When said blonde returns, he’s got cough syrup and a bottle of water in his hands. As soon as Jisung sees it, one eye cracked open, he cringes.

“It’s _orange_.” He says, wrinkling his nose. “Nothing that tastes good is neon orange.

“You know, for a sick person, you seem well enough to complain a whole lot.” Felix sighs teasingly, sitting on the edge of the wooden table and unscrewing the cap of the medicine.

“I’m allowed to whine a little! I’m dying.” Jisung says emphatically, sitting up and warily eyeing the medicine Felix pours into a measuring cup.

“If you say so.” Felix hums, holding the cup out to him. “Drink.” He says firmly.

Jisung sticks his tongue out at him before taking the little cup. He eyes it as if it’s poison before throwing back the liquid like a shot.

He almost gags.

He was correct, it really tastes like death.

Jisung shudders and Felix hurriedly hands him the bottle of water, already uncapped. He chugs down a quarter of the bottle and makes a face, brows furrowed and his lips pulled into grimace.

“It’s _poison_. You’ve poisoned me.” Jisung says teasingly offended, his voice gravelly as he clutches his chest.

Felix threatens to throw a pillow at him for being so ridiculous and he laughs, which proves to be a mistake because he’s sent into a whole coughing fit, wincing as his chest hurts from each ragged cough.

“Sorry, sorry-“ Felix says, moving to sit next to him and rubbing his back soothingly. “Please don’t die, Chan will kill me.”

Jisung huffs, hunched over as he rubs his chest.

“Being sick sucks.” He sighs weakly, his voice a little too strained.

“You’ll get better soon.” Felix reassures him. “Lay down for a bit, okay? I’ll text Changbin and see if he can bring you some soup. You should probably eat something in the meantime though.”

“I’m not hungry.” Jisung says, flopping back into the couch. “I just wanna Rest In Pieces.” He says, in English for some reason. Felix blinks at him, bewildered.

“I don’t think that’s correct-“

“Let me R.I.P. in peace, Felix.” Jisung insists, sneezing twice before tugging the blankets up to cover his face. Felix watches on in amusement, wondering how he came into possession of such a goofy friend.

Felix pats his thigh in faux comfort. “Poor Jisung. It’s too bad he’s dead, I guess I’ll have to take his place in 3racha-“

Jisung leans up and grabs the fabric of Felix’s shirt, tugging him back so abruptly he yelps. He tries to stifle his smile as Felix now lays beside him, whining because Jisung is too warm. Jisung pays him no mind and attempts to snuggle him into submission.

“How are you so good spirited still? I don’t even like to talk to anyone when I’m sick.” Felix says incredulously, relenting to Jisung’s hold on him.

“I think it’s the adhd. My body wants to die but my adhd wants me crack jokes until I croak.” Jisung says seriously and Felix laughs, eyes crinkling at the edges.

They settle together on the couch for a while, Felix lying on his back and Jisung half sprawled on top of him, his head resting on his chest with Felix’s arm curled around his waist comfortably. The blanket is more on Jisung than Felix, but it’s fine, considering Jisung is like a heating blanket himself, warm and cuddled into his side.

Felix takes his phone out of his pocket and shoots Changbin a text with his free hand as Jisung shivers, clinging to Felix miserably.

“I’m so cold.” Jisung mumbles, nuzzling at the crook Felix’s neck. “Fevers literally make no sense. Shouldn’t I be hot?”

Felix shrugs helplessly with the shoulder that isn’t being used as a pillow for Jisung. “I’m a dancer, not a nurse, Ji.”

“Fake friend.” Jisung sighs teasingly, shaking his head. Felix pinches his side gently and Jisung yelps hoarsely, squirming away from the offending fingers. “Ow, abuse!!” He whines and Felix rolls his eyes good naturedly.  

“Here, listen to music with me and rest.” Felix sticks an earbud in one ear and places the other in Jisung’s. Jisung doesn’t argue, nuzzling at Felix’s neck as he gets comfortable again.

He scrolls through his playlist and picks something mellow, keeping it low so he doesn’t worsen Jisung’s headache. Jisung hums his approval at the music choice.

This, surprisingly, does get Jisung to shut up and rest, his eyes fluttering shut about three and a half songs in, his body going lax and his hand loosely curled on Felix’s chest.

Felix doesn’t mind laying there while Jisung sleeps, idly rubbing Jisung’s back with one hand and the other scrolling through his social media feeds, the music filling his head pleasantly. After about fifteen minutes, he gets a reply from Changbin.

 

 **Baby** **Changbean** : Hey, I can be there in ten

 **Yongbokkie** : Thanks Hyung, you’re the best <3

 **Baby** **Changbean** : Is he doing okay? Make sure you force him to take medicine otherwise he’ll just suffer

 **Yongbokkie** : Already did! And he’s napping now, I think he’ll be okay.

 **Baby** **Changbean** : Nice. I’ll text you when I’m almost there

 

Jisung shivers at his side, brows scrunched up from his discomfort. The blonde touches his forehead again and he feels just as warm as before, but not any warmer, thankfully. Felix strokes his hand up and down his back, tilting his head and pressing a kiss to his forehead, the action oddly natural.

Jisung slowly melts under his touch and the wrinkles between his brow smooth out as he relaxes. Felix watches him fondly.

 _Cute_.

His phone buzzes again.

 

 **Baby** **Changbean** : I’m like two minutes away.

 **Yongbokkie** : Uh, you’re gonna have to let yourself in bc there’s a squirrel asleep on my chest

 **Baby** **Changbean** : Gay

 **Yongbokkie** : I will fight you.

 **Baby** **Changbean** : Oh yeah?

 **Yongbokkie** : ...once Jisung wakes up

 

Felix hears the doorknob rattle and looks over, seeing Changbin grinning at him, his phone in one hand and a bag in the other.

“Are you recording??” Felix asks in utter exasperation, though he keeps his voice a whisper so he doesn’t disturb Jisung. Changbin’s growing grin is answer enough. Felix half heartedly glares at him, lips pursed into a pout.

“I’m legally obligated to share this with our friends.” Changbin responds, getting closer to see Jisung better, still sleeping peaceful on Felix’s chest.

Felix attempt to bat him away but freezes when Jisung sniffles and shifts a little before stilling again.

“If you wake him I’ll tell Woojin and he’ll forehead flick you.” Felix threatens and Changbin looks offended.

“After all I've done for you..” Changbin tsks and puts his phone into his pocket, setting the bag with the soup down on the table and looking at the two of them.

“Do you want me to stay and help with him?” He asks, nodding at the sleeping rapper. Felix thinks for a moment then shakes his head no.

“I think we’ll be okay. When he wakes up, I’ll make him eat and hopefully by then the medicine will have kicked in.” Felix says.

Changbin nods understandingly. “I’m glad he has you. He’s shit at taking care of himself.” He says with obvious fondness in his eyes as he looks at the sleeping boy.

“That’s the real reason we became roommates, so I could keep my eye on him.” Felix jokes, grinning up at Changbin.

“I mean it though. He’s better with you. Happier.” Changbin says earnestly, and Felix feels his cheeks go warm. “You should tell him how you feel.”

Felix lets out a soft whine of frustration, trying to be quiet so he doesn’t wake up the boy asleep on him. “Changbin-“ He starts warningly.

“I know you’re scared he doesn’t feel the same, but you don’t see things the same way we do.” Changbin interjects firmly, though not unkindly

“We?” Felix repeats, giving him a confused look. Changbin rolls his eyes and nods.

“Everyone, minus you two dorks, have noticed how much you like him, and how much he likes you, for that matter. Jisung adores you, Felix.” Changbin insists, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Felix flusters, wishing he weren’t trapped under Jisung so he could hide his face in his hands.

“I just..don’t wanna ruin what we have now, okay? This is the happiest I’ve ever been and if I screw us up just because of my stupid crush...I’d fall apart.” He says, his heart beating a little faster as his anxiety grows. Felix shuts his eyes and breathes for a moment, calming himself down. “Please just..drop it for now, okay?”

The older sighs. “Okay, Lix. I just want you both to be happy, you know? You’re my best friends.” Changbin says gently, reaching out and ruffling the blonde’s hair lightly.

“I know. Thank you.” Felix says, looking up at the older and smiling slightly. Changbin sticks his hands in his pocket, humming quietly.

“I’ll let you two rest. Call me if you need anything, okay?” He says, brandishing his keys before heading towards the door.

Felix sighs when he leaves, letting his head thump back against the couch as he look aimlessly at the ceiling. He wishes Changbin hadn’t said anything, because now it’s all he can think about.

Then Jisung shifts a little against his side, peeking one eye open.

“Is he gone?” He asks, effectively startling the shit out of Felix.

“Jisung? Jesus Christ, how long have you been awake?” He squeaks, his heart racing in his chest.

“Long enough, I think.” Jisung says gently, tilting his head up to look at Felix, his cheek squished against his shoulder and his hair messy. Felix’s cheeks go red and if he weren’t trapped under Jisung he would fucking bolt, he’s 100% not ready for this talk, damn Changbin for bringing it up when Jisung was literally right there!!

“S-So you heard..?” Felix asks weakly, his eyes flickering away from Jisung, down to his chest to he doesn’t have to look him in the eye. He’s never been more embarrassed in his life. His heart is like a hummingbird in his chest, his breathing picking up slightly in response to the crippling anxiety.

Jisung seems to sense the impending freak out because he sits up, propping himself up on his elbow to give him a little room. “Lix, I’m not mad or weirded out or anything, I promise-“

“I’m gonna murder Changbin tomorrow.” Felix whines and covers his face.

“I dunno, maybe you should be thanking him instead?” Jisung says, leaning his cheek on his hand. Felix peeks at Jisung through his fingers, confused with his lips still pursed in a pout.

Jisung suppresses a giggle. “After all, he was right. I do absolutely adore you.”

Felix is quiet for a moment, but Jisung sees his eyes go wide as he processes what was just said.

“Are you sure that’s not the fever talking?” Felix asks hesitantly.  As much as he wants Jisung to like him, it’s almost hard to believe that someone as good and bright as Jisung could like him back. He’s wrestled with this for a while, the feeling of not being good enough, but the only people who knows about that is Chan and Changbin.

Jisung smiles warmly, hoping this bit of reassurance eases Felix’s anxiety.

“It’s not the fever, I promise. I’ve liked you ever since we first met. At the time I didn’t know they were romantic feelings, but after gushing to the hyungs about you almost all the time, they set me straight.” Jisung admits, giggling a little sheepishly.

He reaches out, grabbing Felix’s hands and pulling them gently away from his face so he can look at the freckled boy’s face properly. Instead of letting go, he holds his hands, his thumb against the back of his hand sweetly. “I like you Felix. So much.”  

Something in Felix absolutely melts at that.

Felix squeezes his hands gently, a soft smile slowly tugging at his lips, eyes warm with fondness. “I like you too, Sungie.”

“I would totally kiss you right now, but I’m pretty contagious at the moment.” Jisung says, grinning. Felix laughs and leans forward, pressing a kiss to the top of Jisung’s head.

“I’ll look forward to it, once you’re better.” He says, running his fingers through Jisung’s fluffy hair once. “Now let’s get you something to eat. To aid the healing process, of course.”

  
Jisung’s smile reaches all the way up to his eyes and lasts all night, and Felix thinks maybe he _should_ thank Changbin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyye I finished another fic, which is quite the feat with my dumbass adhd and inability to finish most things!! I’m pretty happy with how this turned out and I hope you guys enjoyed <3 Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked it!! It gives me more motivation to write more skz fics!!


End file.
